Truth behind Your Eyes
by Pii
Summary: "A fish! A fish killed Tousan! I saw it! It was in his room! It was talking something about killing Tousan! I tried to tell Tousan but Tousan's friends were-" The inspector stared at the boy who just lost his father. After all, fish can't do such a thing.


_Ah… writing again… another MK fan-fic. (still truly sorry for DP readers~ I'll try update my stories asap) This idea stuck into my head just like that T_T I can't get it off… xD_

_Does anyone ever thought what caused Kaito's phobia of fish? Or how'd his father dead? This random scene stuck into my head. Hope you enjoy my fan-fic. Sorry if there's any grammar error._

_The fic title is random… XD_

_Magic Kaito (c) Aoyama Gosho-sensei~_

**Truth behind Your Eyes**

Fire kept burning the whole place, there were four fire trucks trying to get the fire down. Everyone was outside, watching the fire burning down the whole building. Nobody was ever imagined that Kuroba Toichi's magic show would turn out like this. Not a single person… Not even a little boy with messy black hair and blue eyes. He cried and shouted into the building.

"Tousan…!"

The boy struggled from his mother's hands. He wanted to run into the building to check for his father. His mother pulled him to her side, "No, Kaito! It's too dangerous!"

"B,… but," Tears rolled down from his eyes. "Tousan was still inside!"

"Your dad will be all right," Chikage told her son. "Don't come inside," trough she said that, Chikage also couldn't stop worrying about her husband. Both she and Kaito worried about him; especially when they haven't heard any single news from the firemen. Suddenly, one of the firemen walked to the crying Chikage and Kaito.

"Are you Kuroba Toichi's relatives?" he asked. Chikage nodded. She asked back, "Yes, have you found him?"

"We found a body in his show room, we're not really sure if it was him. But, according to the clothes that body wearing, he might be…" those words clicked in Chikage and Kaito's minds.

"Please! Show us the body," Chikage pleaded, "We wanted to see it,"

The firemen brought the covered-blanket body to Chikage and Kaito. Chikage opened the blanket and gasped. She placed her hands on her mouth, her eyes widened. More tears fell down. However, Kaito cried on that body.

"Tousan!... Tousan!"

"Toichi,…"

Both Chikage and Kaito cried on the dead body of Kuroba Toichi. The firemen covered Toichi's body again with blanket and they took him away. The fireman who talked to Chikage before asked again, "So it's confirmed that the body was indeed Kuroba Toichi?"

Chikage sobbed, her voice sore, "Yes, yes it was," Chikage cried again, "That was my husband,"

Kaito chased the men who took his dad away, "Tousan,...!"

Chikage called Kaito and hugged him tightly, "Kaito, here. Let those men take your father," Kaito glanced on his father's body again with tears. "But, Tousan was,…" Chikage hugged her son again, "Your dad need to rest now," Chikage told Kaito again. Tears rolled from those two's eyes again. Kaito gave a last glance on his father's body and muttered, "…Tousan,"

Then Kaito buried his face on his mother's lap and cried heavily.

.

.

.

At another side of the building, polices were trying to investigate about the explosion. They discussed what caused it, and they thought it was an accident in magic shows. Magic have tricks using fire, so it might be the one caused it. There was something about it.

The inspector read his note about the case, "So, it's decided,…" he turned to the other polices. "The death of Kuroba Toichi and the explosion in this magic show was caused by an accident of his magic tools,"

Everyone else nodded. Inspector looked around to see everyone's agreement. After seeing no one was complaining, he opened his note again to write."Then it's concluded that the death was caused by-"

"Wait!"

A young boy's voice pointed out. Every police turned to the voice source only to found a boy with spiky black hair and blue eyes. His eyes already red from crying, he still got tears on his eyes. The nine years old boy said again, "It wasn't an accident, Tousan was killed!"

Everyone stunned, "Killed you say?"

Kaito nodded at the inspector, "Tousan never made a mistake before," he paused to take a deep breath. Then Kaito continue again. "I saw who killed him!"

"Who? Who was it?"

"_A fish_!" Kaito shouted. "A fish! A fish killed Tousan! I saw it! It was in his room! It was talking something about killing Tousan! I tried to tell Tousan but Tousan's friends were-"

The inspector stared at the boy. Not that they can believe the boy's words… after all, fish can't do it all. And anyway, who would trust words from a nine years old kid? The kid was probably daydreaming, or…

"Kaito!" Chikage's voice called. "Sorry, Keibu. Kaito said he was seeing the murderer, and he was trying to find you. He kept saying that a fish-"

"A fish killed Tousan, Kaasan!" Kaito told his mom. "I wasn't lying! I really saw it with my eyes!"

"Kaito, a little fish can't kill your dad," Chikage told him. "Fish can't talk, either,"

But Kaito was really sure with his words. Tears fell from his eyes again as he spoke, "But I really saw it," Kaito said again, "I saw and heard it! And the fish was big- it was a black fish! It said to finish off Tousan by sabotag-"

"But there's no fish," Inspector said. "You must be imagining. A fish can't talk. They can't even walk,"

"But it was true! The fish! The fish! Tousan,…"

Chikage put hands on Kaito's shoulders, and looked at him. "Kaito, there's no fish killing your father. It was an accident,"

"B…But I clearly saw it, the fish,… is the murderer,…"

Rain of tears fell from the little boy's eyes. Kaito sobbed and erased his tears by his hand. The police felt sorry, trough. They can understand what it feels like to lose someone dear to them. They know the boy was probably shocked from hearing that his dad was gone. But it still not changed the fact that a fish couldn't cause the explosion. But the boy was forcing his words on the police. He kept claiming that a fish indeed kill his father.

"It can't be an accident! The fish was really kill-"

"Kaito!" Chikage shouted on her son to make him stop babbling about a fish killing her husband. Kaito stopped, but tears were forming more when Chikage shouted on him. Kaito moved his lips slowly to say again,

"It's the fish,… it's the fish's fault,…"

With that, Kaito cried harder. He erased some tears with his hand, but he still cry.

"I'm truly sorry to your family, Chikage," the inspector said to Chikage who is trying to calm Kaito down. Chikage, also have tears on her eyes replied, "Thank you, Keibu. Now I need to calm down my son,"

Chikage still tried to calm down her son. Kaito still cried for his dad. He wondered why nobody believes him. He clearly saw the fish killed his dad. It sabotaged dad's tool. Why nobody listened to him just because he was a kid? Kaito can't accept this, he can't accept it all; his dad's death, nobody listened to him, and that fish… that stupid fish…

The little boy suddenly went limp. He fell on his mother's hands. He was fainted due to the exhaustion. The last thing Kaito remember was the world spun, and he suddenly fell down. The last thing he heard was his mom calling his name.

.

.

.

Blink.

"How was he?"

Blink blink.

"He'll wake up soon. But he might get a memory loss due to the terrifying memory,"

Chikage gasped, "Will he able to remember anything?"

The doctor replied, "Probably he won't remember some part of the event, just from the event. He won't lose anything other than that event,"

Kaito moved his head to see his mom and the doctor. Just when they notice that he is awake. Chikage was smiling in joy to see her son awake. She walked to his bed and called his name, "Kaito!"

"Kaasan," Kaito asked slowly, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, Kaito," Chikage explained. Her mind turned into the conversation she and the doctor had. "Do you remember anything about last night?"

Kaito didn't reply. He remained silent for a while. He sighed and said in a slow tone, "…Tousan's magic show exploded," he finally said. "…and Tousan was…" he went silent again. Painful. It was just too painful to remember those memories.

Chikage understand why Kaito don't want to talk about his father's death, "Yes," she nodded. "…Do you,… remember anything else about that night…?" she asked. "Do you see anything that night?"

Kaito was silent again. His head was searching for anything else he could remember. After a while, Kaito seemed to give up, "No," Kaito said straightly. "There wasn't anything else. So,… Kaasan, when we're going home?"

Chikage was glad that Kaito wasn't forgetting anything, but the fish part, of course. But that part wasn't mean anything important, Chikage think. So there was no problem at all that he was forgetting that part.

After another check-up and chit-chat with the doctor, Chikage and Kaito finally went home. They were both tired from what happened in that night. Both of them were still sad by Toichi's death, but for now they need to look for themselves first. After went to market, they walked home. They needed to have dinner. Chikage and Kaito arrived at Kuroba residence, Chikage walked to the kitchen to prepare dinner. She asked Kaito to take the ingredients out from the bag meanwhile she prepared the tools in the kitchen.

Kaito did as said. But suddenly he screamed hysterically when he saw something in the bag. He threw the bag away when he did so. Everything inside the bag fell.

Chikage rushed into the scene, wondering what was going on. "What's wrong, Kaito?" she looked at her terrified son. His eyes locked on something on the floor, something between the falling ingredients. Chikage glanced to 'something' Kaito stared at.

It was the fish.

Chikage turned to her son again, asking him. She placed her hands on his shoulder and shook him. "What's wrong, Kaito? What's wrong with you? What's wrong, Kaito?" But the little boy not responding, his eyes opened wide. He was sweating hard. "Hey, what's wrong?" Kaito not answer. Chikage turned to the fish, walked to it and grab it. Then he showed it to Kaito, wondering if it's really the fish caused this.

And when Chikage brought the fish closer to his face, Kaito screamed. Even tears formed on his eyes.

Chikage couldn't understand with her son's new behavior.

"Get it away, just get it away,… please, get it away," He muttered while he curled himself into a ball.

"Kaito, what's wrong-"

"Please," Kaito pleaded. "Just…. Get. It. Away…." His face was really scared when he saw that thing. Kaito doesn't know why either, but he was really scared when he saw the fish. But still, he can't understand why. Why he was scared of them? He couldn't remember the reason.

"Get it away,… just get it away,…"

.

.

.

**A while before Kuroba Toichi's show…**

The wet Snake was walking into Toichi's room with another man in black. The two wet men walked inside to found that the room was empty. Snake grinned. "Great, nobody's here,"

"So, boss," the other man spoke. "How do we sabotage the tool and kill Kaito Kid alias Kuroba Toichi?"

"Sshh," Snake replied. "Keep your voice low so nobody else can hear us,"

"Oh, right, right,…" the other man replied.

Snake was taking off his black hat. He hanged his hat on the hanger in the room. He took of his black jacket after that. "That darn Kuroba Toichi made us fell into the pond," he said. Snake squeezed his jacket to get the water off and hang his jacket on the hanger right under the hat hanger without tidying it after the squeeze. The jacket's top and bottom part was opened by itself, but not with the middle part.

"Yes, that's annoying," the other man agreed. "Anyway, boss, why do you putting your jacket on there? We weren't supposed to leave evidences,"

"Ah, stupid," Snake replied. "We already walked into this room with wet clothes. We already left marks. Anyway, after this thing exploded,… every evidence will be gone,"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, you're right." The other man replied again. "But, what if that Toichi find out about our plan?"

"Ah, you're so stupid," Snake said. Meanwhile, outside the room, Kuroba Kaito was walking to his father's room. He was going to take something from the room, when suddenly he saw something.

He was seeing the black hat and jacket Snake left hanged. The hat's top was 'V' shaped, made it looks like an opened mouth. Meanwhile the jacket middle looked small. It looks exactly like a fish body. And the jacket's bottom was not squeezed too, made it looks like a fish tail. In the little boy's mind, the thing he was seeing was clicked as a 'fish'. The boy went silent and stayed in his place when he heard someone talking; the fish talking.

Snake's voice say again, "He won't find out! He would be at the stage by now! His assistant probably going to took the thing for him from this room instead of him since he must be in front of the audiences. And the assistant wouldn't be as smart as him to check on every little thing since they're in hurry to take Toichi's stuff to the stage! And by then, he used this sabotaged item, and it will blow on the stage. Thus it will kill Kuroba Toichi!"

Kaito gasped.

"Oh, yeah… you're right," the other man say. "I haven't think about that,"

"Where's your brain at? At the pond?" Snake asked. "Swimming with other fishes made you lost your mind?"

Kaito still gasped. A fish…? A fish from a pond? And it was talking something about killing dad? How can that possible?

"Well, I do blame Toichi for throwing us into the pond," the man said. "I still can feel that water insect in my mouth,"

Kaito thought again, it ate insects. Fish eats insects. Could it be really a fish? Kaito doesn't know what to do. Should he inform his dad?

"Now, ssh!" Snake ordered. "We're done putting this, now let's go,"

Kaito turned back and walked away. He was afraid if the fishes would notice his presence. Kaito went to search to his dad to warn him, and that's when Snake and his friend walked outside Toichi's room.

Kaito dashed to meet his dad's friend. Kaito begged to talk with his father, but they told him that his father was busy. So, instead they told Kaito to tell them what Kaito wanted to say to his dad, and they'll tell that to Toichi. So, Kaito told them about the fish in his dad's room…

However, Kaito's words only claimed as a little kid's imagination…

**End flashback.**

.

.

.

Kuroba Chikage thought that it has something to do with the 'fish' memories, but he doesn't remember anything about it. Trough he developed a phobia of fish now. Chikage thought that she doesn't want him to remember that memory again since it would include many more question. The daydreaming about her son seeing a fish trying to kill Toichi…

So she thought she won't tell Kaito about that memory. Chikage took the fish away from Kaito, and try to calm him down.

"It's okay, Kaito,… it's okay,"

Kaito was trying to calm down. The fish is gone, the fish is now gone. But he still can't understand why he was so scared of it back there. The little boy glanced to his mom. "Kaasan,"

Kaito whispered. "I don't want to see a fish ever again…"

**-End of Truth behind Your Eyes-**

.

.

.

_But then Chikage forced Kaito to eat fish. Maybe because she thought he is already growing up and he need to change. Maybe that's why she forced him to._

_Okay, done with this random crap of mine._

_Review if you likey, please? :3_


End file.
